Lost in Ecstasy
by LillithWhisper
Summary: Can the bond between two brothers be destroyed by one girl? Sam
1. Chapter 1: With the night come surprises

Lost in Ecstasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. It all belongs to the creators of _Supernatural_.

A/N: This is my first story, so I'm sorry if it sucks.

He stroked her cheek with his left hand, gazing at her eyes in a dreamy state. _She's so beautiful._

She sighed, placing her hand over his, and pressing her forehead to his. His right hand went to her waist and squeezed a little. She gasped quietly, her body leaning forward against his. _Take me._

Alone in silence. Placed in ecstasy without an escape. With no reason to escape. Dimming candles barely lighting the room, causing a pleasant darkness to surround them.

His mouth leaned closer to hers, his breath becoming quick and sharp. Their eyes closed, being lost in each other's embrace. He knew his brother would not be pleased with his choice, but for once, he refused to allow his brother to keep him from freedom.

"Sam…" Bela whispered.

He crushed her mouth with his, slowly inserting his tongue in the process. As the night progressed, their movements became faster and harder, as if competing. Pleasant moans were released from Bela's throat, grunts allowed Sam to respond seeing as how he was becoming out of breath, and any extra silence was shattered with hard, passionate breathing.

Bela's left arm laid on Sam's chest as her head rested on his shoulder. One hand was behind his head and the other was wrapped around Bela. They were still trying to catch their breath even after ten minutes.

The door knob clicked and the hinges creaked a bit, causing Sam and Bela to sit up straight. Bela held the sheet to her chest. In strolled Dean, expecting the TV to still be on, dishes in the sink and a few in the drain, and Sam to have already been asleep. He turned his head toward Sam's bed as soon as he cleared the doorway. There he stood, beyond shocked, staring at his brother.

The only thing he uttered was, "What the hell, Sam!?"

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: The New Problem

Chapter 2: The New Problem

Chapter 2: The New Problem

"Hello Dean," Bela said, clearly unembarrassed. "What brings you here?"

He glared at her and answered, "I live here, bitch."

"Now, now," She began. "Mind your temper."

Sam tried to cover up a smile behind Bela's shoulder. His eyes gave him away though, because Dean glowered at him.

Bela sighed and stated, "I'm staying." She cocked her head to the side in a challenging way, begging Dean to crack. He was unfazed, though. She smirked and stood, releasing the sheet, and revealing her body, front and back, to both boys as she reached for her clothes.

She managed to cover herself most of the way, when Dean grasped her arm violently, opened the door, and shoved her through the doorway. She stood outside the closed passage for a minute, then, fed up with Dean's attitude, stomped down the sidewalk.

Sam, taking the sheet with him, stood and stared at Dean, who's face was harder than stone. "What the hell, Dean?" Sam questioned. "So it's okay for you to bring women home, but not me?"

Dean thundered a step towards Sam, pointed his finger toward the door, and replied furiously, "She may as well be a demon, Sam! She hates us and we hate her! That's the way it goes!"

Sam shook his head and roared, "No, Dean. You hate her. You hate her only because you used to go out with her. If you don't like me sleeping with her, then—then…" He searched for a few words other than the ones he was going to use.

"Then what, dumbass?"

He finished quietly, "Then bite me, bastard." With that he stormed out to find Bela.

Dean's expression had changed from furious to surprised in a split second. Sam had never spoken to him like that before. Well, he had, but this time it hit a nerve that caused a pained past to rise from it's grave.

Sam rushed down the side walk as fast as he could, attempting to catch up with Bela. He thought of Dean for a second whilst he was running. I bet he's loading up the Colt at this very moment, Sam thought and shuddered.


	3. Chapter 3: The Apology

Chapter 3: The Apology

Chapter 3: The Apology

Dean sat on the bed, assuming Sam would be back after blowing off steam. He flipped the television channels around until it hit the news. A sigh escaped his lungs. Trying to be interested, he leaned forward, attempting to focus on the TV.

"Bela!" Sam shouted at the female in front of him. The brunette turned towards him, showing how deeply hurt she was.

Sam wrapped his arms around her and sighed. When the embrace vanished, he informed, "I'm sorry. You know Dean, though. He didn't mean it." She pouted, not believing him, and gazed at the ground. He rested his hands on her shoulders. She lifted her head, a bit of hope glistening in her eyes. She fully noticed his stare, worry mixed with love, coaxing a deep brown with gold, scattered flecks. Bela smiled unaware what she was doing. Her hands were rising to his face, pulling him towards her, both pairs of eyes on each face closing. The moment was finished with a kiss that was both hard and rough, but also tender and sweet.

They removed their hands from each other slowly.

"I'm going to head home," Bela said before placing a kiss on Sam's cheek. She, then, strolled off in the opposite direction with a bit of pep in her step.

Sam flipped open his cell phone that was letting out a piercing screech. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry." It was Dean. "You know that's not easy for me to say. She's your girlfriend. I had no right." He paused for a second. "Well, I take that back. It's half my house, so half my right." They both snickered into the phone.

"I'm gonna hang out around the park," Sam replied. "All right. Bye," he finished. He paced to the park once his cell phone was in his front pocket.

Back at the apartment, now laying on his back on the bed, Dean continued to watch the news. The knob clicked and the hinges creaked again. He turned his head toward the door and asked, "Hey, Sammy! I thought you were going to the park?" Only, to his surprise, it wasn't Sam.

"Hello, Dean," a female voice chimed.


	4. Chapter 4: She Who Come Between Brothers

Chapter 4: She Who Comes Between Brothers

Chapter 4: She Who Comes Between Brothers

Bela Talbot stood next to the door in a coat that came to her upper thigh. She closed the door behind her with her ankle, still staring at Dean. She eyed his body and the bed closely.

Dean rose from his laying position awkwardly, and moved away from the bed quickly. He knew she'd try something had he kept laying there. He rubbed the back of his neck, asking, "What's up?"

She moved towards him, hands resting on the belt of the coat. "You tell me," she purred. Without struggling, the belt came loose and the coat dropped from her being. No piece of clothing was left. She set her hands on Dean's chest and pushed him back to the wall.

He became even more uneasy. "Bela," he began. "You're Sam's girlfriend. And you said a long time ago that it was over between us."

"So you don't want to even give it a try? I've gotten better, and, besides, Sam doesn't have to know." Their bodies began to mesh together as she pushed herself on him.

"Bela," Dean attempted to utter in a warning tone.

The door slung open as Sam strolled in, staring at his cell phone that was resting in his hands. He closed it after replying to a text, and glanced up. The sight of Bela on Dean hit him like a slap in the face, like it were obvious. He'd seen the way she looked at Dean every once in a while, but thought she was messing with him.

"Bela…" was the only thing Sam could say.


	5. Chapter 5: Can't live with her

Chapter 5: Can't live with her, can do without her

Chapter 5: Can't live with her, can do without her

Bela turned to see Sam. She didn't say anything. She just stood there as though she were a little kid who was just busted.

Dean, still against the wall, sighed with relief once Bela was over to the side. "Nice timing," Dean said walking beside Sam. He wasn't being sarcastic for once.

Sam paced to Bela and looked at her. He wasn't softening his stare, but he did lift her head to gaze at him.

She gasped as Sam's hand stung her cheek. She didn't even glance back at him. She just grabbed her coat and rushed through the door.

Dean strolled over to Sam, placing a hand on his shoulder. He didn't like to see his little brother hurt, but didn't know how to help him. A thought came to mind.

He had begun to speak his possibility when Sam interrupted, "Maybe I can start dating Ruby."

Dean just laughed.


End file.
